100 Days of Tango
by Arienna Natalitha
Summary: Premises: Tsuna is deserted with his newly wedded  man wife, Xanxus, on a tropical island for their honeymoon. Wait, honeymoon? Newly wedded wife? TSUNA AND XANXUS? X27 or 27X ? COMPLETE
1. 1  Premises

_AN: I'm procrastinating on my homework. Both in school, and in fanfiction. Hey, I'll work on them eventually, but like all the good advice I've been listening to, I need to get my mind off the things I'm doing and started doing other things instead to go through this. I'm trying to get over the _Third Chapter_ syndrome where all of our imaginative ideas get sucked out around the third - fifth chapter where we don't really know where this is going anymore. Or was it just me? :-/ What happened to all of those ending visions I had, then? Oh well, don't worry be happy. Let's just snowballing and eventually, it'll make out into _something_._

* * *

_**100 Days of Tango**_

_-Premises-_

_From: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (copyright to Amano Akira)  
_

by Arienna

"From now on, you are husband and wife."

Both Tsuna and his newly wedded wife, Xanxus, walked a ravine apart from each other.

Though now they are joined in holy matrimony, that doesn't mean any of them are willing to share their private space with each other. This marriage was just for camouflage, after all.

Yes, camouflage.

So that Tsuna wouldn't have to bother with all of those women's advances prying to be the next Mrs Vongola Decimo Sawada. Though at a dreary consequence.

But it's okay, Tsuna kept assuring himself. It's worth all of the trouble of marrying a fellow man, and of all people, with Xanxus.

Quick question: why Xanxus, though?

Well, it's easy. Because the man was fearsome to most of the populace, so no one would dare to oppose Xanxus when he was to be Tsuna's wife. Especially those women. They all would be too scared to get killed to even think about stealing that position from him.

And just a couple of hours ago, they were pronounced husband and wife.

And now they are both spending their honeymoon on a small tropical island located right along the equator. It was a bit hotter than their usual climate back home, but the beach is lovely. The water was glass-clear like no other Tsuna had seen and the sands are almost as white as snow.

To put it simply, it was the right place to spend your honeymoon.

To put it not-so simply, neither Tsuna nor Xanxus felt that this is where they would want to be with each other. Especially that now they are expected to act like a real couple on a honeymoon.

But, it will work out... Xanxus and I agreed on just a fake marriage to chase those crazy women away. So it's only temporary. So it's not like they would... uhh, touch each other or something. Hell no, because Xanxus and the whole Varia assasination squad would be after his head if he tainted the pride of the fearsome leader of said assasination squad.

And most likely, Tsuna's guardian would not just stand back either watching their boss got owned by Xanxus or any other Varia member. So there will be a blood bath for sure, if he ever touch a single hair of his wife.

It will... probably... work out.

He stared blankly at the setting sun, Xanxus far behind him.


	2. 2 About Food and the Lack Thereof

_**100 Days of Tango**_

_-About Food and the Lack Thereof-_

_From: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (copyright to Amano Akira)  
_

by Arienna

* * *

_In which the man-wife was trying to cook for him and his husband-but ended up in an epic fail_

With apparent dead-panned look, Tsuna stare at the mayhem in front of him.

_H...how did it end up like this...?_

Right now, his kitchen is on fire. As in, every bits of it, everything was engulf in fiery fiery fire, only waiting for time to reduce them into ashes.

And right on the sidelines stood Xanxus, a cook book at hand, stirring something on a big silver bowl. Looking dead serious even, to the point that he's oblivious to all the fire and heat behind him.

"X- Xanxus!" Tsuna was forced to cried out when he saw what he saw. Panic and hectic were written all over his face. "Xanxus! What happened here?"

Hearing the soft yet panicked voice of Tsuna, Xanxus avert his gaze from his cookbook to the man in front of him. With a bored look on his face, he rolled his eyes.

"Duh, what do you see me doing here, runt? I'm cooking." Xanxus stated.

This statement made Tsuna sweatdropped. Cooking...? What in the world had gotten this scarred man in the mood for cooking? And if so, _how can there was this much fire?_

"Umm... so you're cooking...?" Tsuna inquired incredulously.

Once again, Xanxus exasperatedly sighed. "Yes, runt. I am trying to cook here. How stupid are you to not be able to progress that?"

Tsuna nodded in deep contemplation. Then suddenly, he noticed that something had begun creeping on Xanxus' shoulder. But the latter was either too concentrated in his current activity or too oblivious to even realize that his shoulder began to burn. How the hell could anyone not realize when their shoulder is on fire? That's not how a normal people would react!

"What's with all of this fire?" Tsuna breathed, color draining from his face.

"Tch, what fire?"

"And you do realize that you're also on fire, don't you?"

Xanxus began to blink back, surprised. "What?"

Tsuna pointed his fore finger to the direction of Xanxus' shoulder, "Your shoulders. They're on fire."

Still with a deep frown-doubled when he saw Tsuna, Xanxus took a glance at his shoulder. And then his eyes went round at the sight before him. He then proceed to take a glance at the kitchen his back, and his eyes went even wider.

"..."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he is seeing right now. You realized that your shoulder and the kitchen right behind you were on fire, yet you do nothing about it? Not a single scream to visualize your shock and _no_ attempt to extinguish it whatsoever?

"Xanxus? Xanxus! Are you going to extinguish it or what?" Tsuna head over to Xanxus' right and quickly tried to subdue the fire with a cloth he had randomly took on the table. "Wahh! Yamamoto! YAMAMOTO! WHERE'S YAMAMOTO? SOMEBODY EXTINGUISH IT BEFORE THEY SPREAD!"

_What happened before this..._

Tsuna and Xanxus were still on the island, trying their best to enjoy their honeymoon as husband and wife together. Of course, as far as they are not totally creeped out of each other's presence, that is. It was so much of a drama, honeymoon life so far. Starting when they were sent here without prior notice and was stripped off of their communication device. They were cut off from practically everything related to their mafia world. They were trying desperately to find something else other than a pager Gokudera left them in case of an emergency, to protest about the choice of place for their current stay. And the one bathroom business. But to no avail.

Then came the first night together.

Tsuna had had an inner debacle whether to... um, succumb to the obligation to all of the marriage requirements, or not. Well, since he's married , there should be no problem. He was a grown up, and his partner was also a grown up. It was perfectly normal and healthy if newlyweds want to spoil themselves in their own world.

But what happened if it were a camouflage marriage and your partner is a grown up _men_? Tsuna and Xanxus? The meek, slender, slightly pacifist man-though not inferior to everything around him-is paired with Xanxus, the macho killer muscles and rage in one body? This takes the cake.

Well, finally, both of them came into a silent conclusion that if you tried to even take a move on the other, you will be dead meat. Sort of. Tsuna wouldn't add the 'dead meat' part, though.

_And then the day after that.._.

The cottage they're staying was far from the cities, so they had nothing to eat except for bread and jam. Of course it was not enough for two grown up men to eat only bread for breakfast, but neither said anything about it. At least, until lunch, where they eat only with porridge. Wow, who the hell arranged them to stay at this cottage, anyway?

So when Xanxus was taking a nap at the TV room, Tsuna had sneaked out with a borrowed bicycle to the town to buy some food supplies and other things that they may need. It was difficult to came up with a recipe, since the ingredients here are quite different than those he used back home in Japan, but he finally settled for a normal fried rice and omelets for the time being.

Xanxus wake up right on time for dinner, when Tsuna had just finished making the fried rice. At first, he didn't even take a look at Tsuna's cooking. He was awfully quiet and decided to cast himself away on the porch. Confused and worried at Xanxus' weird behaviour, Tsuna finally left a big plate of fried rice on the sidelines of the porch, hoping that the man would at least eat something for dinner, even just a little bit.

_And the next morning, back to the earlier commotion._

"So, you're trying to settle the bill by cooking for breakfast for us in exchange for last night's dinner?"

After evacuating from the run down kitchen, Tsuna is now sitting on the living room with Xanxus and a big bowl of smoldered bundle of... something. Xanxus, as usual, was frowning angrily at empty air. He glanced at Tsuna, then turn to the bowl. His frown deepened.

"There must be something wrong with that stupid stove," was what Xanxus said, after a long silence.

Tsuna winced and bite his lower lips. Who knows how much will cost to compensate for the ruined kitchen. Not only the stove blowed up, it manage to burn almost everything else. The cabinets, the ceramics and wallpaper on the wall, the utensils, including the jars of the untouched spinach cookies. And if he hadn't tried to desperately extinguish it with hose he took from outside the cottage, it would have creeped over to the tables and curtains.

"Did you adjust the fire properly?" Tsuna asked accusingly. "And did you follow the instructions right?"

Xanxus' lips twitched. "Those books are trash. Whoever wrote those books need to die." He folded his legs in agitation. "And the fire was too small, even when I put the knob to max."

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched when he hear this. This doesn't sound good...

"So I had to throw a little bit of my Rage Flame in."

In all the names of former Vongola bosses, who in their right mind would throw a highly destructive Flame of Rage when you were trying to cook?

"Wha... what were you trying to cook to need such a big fire, anyway...?"

Xanxus reached out his arms and lift the bowl up by it's lid. He stared at the content with a big, scornful look. "Omelets."

Tsuna inhaled a deep breath and throws his head backwards. Ugh, this is so tiring. After all of that effort trying to put out the fire, he is just tired. Bed, oh Bed, where art thou?

* * *

_AN: so does that mean Yamamoto was usually the one who put out the fire everytime Tsuna or somebody else messed up at the kitchen or blow something up? Hm, that's something to investigate XD_


	3. 3 EMails

_**100 Days of Tango**_

_-E-Mail-_

_From: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (copyright to Amano Akira)  
_

by Arienna

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: prettyluss at variaassquad. com

Subject: where are you?

Yooo~~~ Squ, when will you be coming back? We were planning a feast to celebrate boss's return, you know? And it will not be complete without you :(

Reply ASAP, 'kay? ;)

Lussuria

* * *

To: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

From: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

Subject: vrrwhaaaat?

VOOOII THAT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THAT DAMN BOSS JUST WENT FOR HIS HONEYMOON THREE DAYS AGO AND HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BACK FOR ANOTHER MONTH!

AND WHO THE HECK MADE OUR NEW DOMAIN?

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

Subject: something happened

...back on their honeymoon. Something clearly happened. Like, maybe boss accidentally kill that runt when they were asleep? :-/ or maybe he wasn't that great under the cover, so boss abandon him. Who knows? ;) if not, he wouldn't be here, looking all pissed off and itching to slaughter the whole Varia.

And it was the new kid, Fran.

Hmm, I think it sounded kinda off somewhere... where do you think the wrong part is? :-/

Lussuria

* * *

To: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

From: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

Subject: domain

VOOOOIIII YOU'RE DEAD, FUCKING FROG! WHO TOLD YOU TO MADE UP SUCH A LOUSY DOMAIN FOR OUR NEW HQ?

I'LL SMEAR YOUR POKER FACE WITH MY BLADE, AS SOON AS I GET BACK, FUCKTARD!

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

Subject: why?

I think it's suit us properly, commander. 'coz we are the Varia Assasination Squad. That was what written on the domain.

Fran

* * *

To: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

From: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

Subject: fucktard,

DOES VARIA-ASS-SQUAD LOOKED COOL TO YOU?

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

Subject: so, where are you now?

Because we need to get everything ready in like, an hour or so. Boss' mood is getting moodier. We need you here, Squ~~~!

Lussuria

P.S. : oh, by the way, could you stop by to buy some meat? We ran out of them. I think BBQ party would suffice at the time being.

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

Subject: oh

I think I forgot to add another 's'.

This was originally Bel-senpai's job, not mine.

Blame him.

Fran

* * *

To: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

From: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

Subject: useless being, go get 'em yourself!

I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A SLAUGHTER HERE AND MOST OF THE STORE ARE ALREADY CLOSED. IT'S FUCKING NIGHT TIME, ASSHOLE. JUST USE REMAINING INGREDIENTS.

* * *

To: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

From: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

Subject: you and bel

I'LL KILL YOU BOTH LATER, BASTARD! I'M KIND OF BUSY HERE SO GO FUCK OFF.

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: coolandsmootfran at variaassquad . com

Subject: hmm, but

You were the one who mailed me first, commander.

Fran

* * *

To: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

From: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

Subject: oh you did it

I'LL MAKE IT THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH FOR BOTH OF YOU. LATER.

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

Subject: A barbeque party without meat?

You've got to be kidding, right?

Boss will really slaughter us, Squ. He had made the living room into a big mess, if we doesn't appease him with meat, who knows what'll happen to our rooms.

Nooooo imagine what would happen to my beautiful closet! All of my collection would be ruined! Seriously, Squ, you've got to come back soon and along with the meat. A high quality meat. Anything'll do. Just, HURRY BACK!

Panicking,

Lussuria

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: princetheripper at variaassquad . com

Subject: domain

Ushishishi~ The Prince had nothing to do with the domain, just so you know. The froggie selfishly took over the job from The Prince himself, so he had no choice.

Don't get mad, Vice-captain Squalo. The Prince is the only one who can bestow his rage to his own people. Ushishishisi~

Prince Bel

* * *

To: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

From: princetheripper at variassquad . com

Subject: you

I'll kill you, stupid froggie.

Prince Bel

P.S. : and since The Prince is a generous one, I'll let you choose: would you like it to be slowly and steadily but more painful, or would you like it better if I did it instantly so you will not feel the pain? Ushishishi~

* * *

To: princetheripper at variaassquad . com

From: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

Subject: I would rather...

...not choose between any of that.

No offense, senpai, but you can say it to my asss.

Fran

P.S. : and you have the most inspiring id, senpai. Totally original.

* * *

To: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

From: princetheripper at variaassquad . com

Subject:

Ushishishi~ you asked for it.

Prince Bel

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

Subject: report

Commander, can I report to you that there's a stupid prince waving around lame and old fashioned knives, chasing me around and started to tear down this place apart while you were away? It might been an enemy attack.

Fran

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

Subject: Squ? Squ? WHERE ARE YOU, ANSWER ME!

SQUALOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~ You need to get back here. NOW. You can't miss this! Things are getting more and more interesting!

Gokudera Hayato is here. Boss never looked so pissed off before. This will be a long and interesting drama!

Lussuria

* * *

To: princetheripper at variaassquad . com

From: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

Subject: Bel-chan, guess who's here!

If you'd stop for a second from stabbing poor Fran on the back and have a look at our lovely uninvited guest, I'm sure you'll be pleased, Bel.

Gokudera Hayato is here!

Lussuria

* * *

To: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

From: princetheripper at variaassquad . com

Subject: na~ni? Is that so?

Seems like the storm peasant wishes to ask The Prince for another battle. Maybe I'll go and see it for myself... ushishishi~

Prince Bel

* * *

To: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

From: leviathunder at variaassquad . com

Subject: wtf?

what happened while i was gone? why is boss here? and what's with the burning carpet on the floor? anyway, i'm going to assist boss if he decided that he's not going to bother himself with that damn storm guardian.

* * *

To: leviathunder at variaassquad . com

From: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

Subject: WHAT?

Oh no, the Persian carpet I just ordered for us a week ago! Extinguish it, Levi!

Luss

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: prettyluss at variaassquad . com

Subject: RED ALERT!

SQU!

Boss and that storm guardian and Bel are engaging in some sort of battle.

And the Persian Carpet is on fire!

THE PERSIAN CARPET, SQU!

Lussuria

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: bbtakeshi1 at vongolahq . com

Subject: Gokudera Hayato

Yo, Squalo! 'been a while, eh?

Are you in your base right now? Well, if yes, please hold Gokudera down if he suddenly storm in and went on rampage. Tsuna came back abruptly from his honeymoon a while ago, and he was not... um, in best of shape. So Gokudera wouldn't stand still and he said he'll blown up the brain of your boss and throw his body to the street after slicing it into twelve pieces. Haha, of course he doesn't mean it. He was just too shaken because he saw Tsuna got a little hurt. I'm actually more worried for himself-I know Xanxus' temprament and his strength, so I doubt he'll let Gokudera get away easily. So that's why I, too, will be coming soon. To pick him up.

By the way, I have one extra ticket for the final of the National Baseball Tournament. How about you and I go together? It'll be fun!

Yamamoto Takeshi

* * *

To: prettylussuria at variaassquad . com; princetheripper at variaassquad . com; coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com; bbtakeshi1 at vongolahq . com

From: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

Subject: shut the fuck up!

YOU FUCKTARD ARE SO STUPID. DON'T COME TO ME FOR EVERY SINGLE LITTLE THING! UNLIKE YOU BUNCH, I'M BUSY HERE! YOUR PILING MAILS IN MY INBOX ARE AN EYESORE. YOU ESPECIALLY, LUSSURIA! GO EXTINGUISH THAT FIRE INSTEAD OF MAILING ME! I DON'T CARE WHO IS FIGHTING WHO, BUT IF YOU MANAGED TO COLLAPSE THE MANOR AGAIN, WE WON'T HAVE ENOUGH BUDGET TO COVER IT AND THAT'S WHY WE WON'T HAVE ENOUGH FOR OUR FOOD SUPPLY.

DON'T LET THAT DAMN BOSS RUIN THE BUILDING AGAIN. DON'T LET ANYONE RUIN THE BUILDING.

AND NO, I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR BASEBALL TRASH, YOU FUCKING IDIOT.

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com

Subject: e-mail

Though your all-capital-letter mail hurts my eyes more, commander.

Let me guess. You forgot to push the caps-lock again, didn't you? How lame.

Fran

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: princetheripper at variaassquad . com

Subject: e-mail

You write the subject in small letters yet you write the content in capitals? I've never thought Vice Captain Squalo was so technology savvy. Maybe, these things are too difficult for you old people to handle? Ushishishi~

And it might be too late to prevent casualties on the manor. The Prince will continue the fight, because that peasant received an aide.

It might be more fun if you're here too, Squalo. Shishishi~

Prince Bel

* * *

To: vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com

From: bbtakeshi1 at vongolahq . com

Subject: aww, c'mon!

Don't say things like that. Who knows? You might like it once we got there. I still think it's worth a try!

Oh, I saw Hibari on your base, too. I wonder when did he depart? I'm sure we drive as fast as we could to get here...

Yamamoto Takeshi

* * *

To: xanxus at variaassquad . com; prettyluss at variaassquad . com; vicecaptainsqualo at variaassquad . com; princetheripper at variaassquad . com; coolandsmoothfran at variaassquad . com; leviathunder at variaassquad . com

From: sawadatsuna at vongolahq . com

Subject: about yesterday.

To all member of Varia,

My deepest apologies for the event that took place yesterday evening. It was also part of my responsibility to cover up the mess created by my comrades.

Yesterday evening, my storm guardian, as you all know, storm up and started challenging your boss into a fight. You tried to defend yourself, but then my guardian of the cloud came to aide Gokudera, my storm guardian. Sort of. Well, I still can't believe that Hibari would really team up with anyobody in anything on his own will. But. Continuing.

As I had investigate, their reason for coming to you was because of a misunderstanding caused between me and your boss, Xanxus. It was shameful of me to not be able to finish my explanation of what happened to them, and for that I deeply apologize. We will try to sort this misunderstanding without involving any fights or futile bloodshed. And most certainly, without any more destruction of properties.

Anyway, by the time I got there, almost all of my guardians were there, fighting all of you. Damage was inevitable, and so your base had sustained quite a severe incomings. Of course, since all of this started by my guardians, I will compensate for the damage done. And of course, including the medical stuff.

I certainly wish this kind of stuff would not happen again in the future.

Once again, I apologize for the incovinience.

Sincerely,

Vongola Tenth,

Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

To: xanxus at variaassquad . com

From: sawadatsuna at vongolahq . com

Subject: about what happened.

Can we both be grown up for a minute and talk it through?

Tsuna

* * *

AN: won't allow an entry with mails or web site in it anymore, so I had to modify that part a bit. I had a lot of fun writing this part. Especially Squalo and Lussuria's mails. Though at some point, I kinda make Squalo act like a grouchy husband, a (somewhat) father figure, and a nagging wife at the same time.


	4. 4 The Morning After

_**100 Days of Tango**_

_-The Morning After-_

_From: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (copyright to Amano Akira)  
_

_by Arienna

* * *

_

Beep beep beep

What was that sound...? Oh... was it the alarm? Was it already the time for him to wake up? But... but... Tsuna is still rather sleepy... his head and his body never felt so heavy. So to indulge in his request, he decided to bury his face on the pillow in hope the sound of his alarm would stop. He doesn't need to go to work today, anyway. Today he's-

"Turn that fucking thing off," a growl came from beside him.

Tsuna snapped his eyes wide open and turn his head to his left. His heartbeat accelerated a great deal. Wait... why is there... why is there a voice beside his own on his own bed...?

Then when he sees a familiar face, all of the images came rushing back to him. Xanxus. The marriage. The failed honeymoon. The fight involving the guardians and Varia following their return to Italy. And another fight between both of them that led to the detriment of Xanxus' bedroom room...

"X-Xanxus...?" doesn't want to provoke unnecessary wrath from the older man, Tsuna carefully whispered his name.

Xanxus kept his eyelid closed and replied Tsuna's call with a growl. He adjusted his head against the pillow, his face now is dangerously close to Tsuna. Ugh, this is all too surreal. Weren't both of them fighting 'till their last breath last night? Tsuna remembered that Xanxus almost burn his suit. And Tsuna remembered that he almost disengaged Xanxus' elbow. Then how come the both of them ended up in the same bed together, sleeping peacefully after all of that uproar?

In the midst of thinking over what happened yesterday and enduring many painful throb on all over his body, footsteps and voices could be heard from outside the room.

"...so he was still inside Xanxus' room, right?" that voice... it sounded very much like Dino...

"Tch. Both of them made quite a ruckus, y'know?" the other one voiced his irritation in a similar manner Tsuna recognize as the Varia vice captain, Squalo. "Not only the sound, but the lights of their flames made it harder to sleep. Like we need any more trouble sleeping!"

"Oh, this is bad. Already domestic violence at the start of their marriage? If this ever leak out, Tsuna would be targetted again," the sound of the door opened harshly was heard, "Tsuna, how is your-"

As soon as Dino opened the door, his jaw dropped. And Squalo's eyes seemed about to bulge out of its' socket. The room is battered and Xanxus' rack collection of wine and brandy were destroyed. Yet, lay on the bed were both Tsuna and Xanxus, looking all peaceful. Xanxus is, at least. Tsuna was sitting straight and was rubbing his temple with a perplexed look.

"Dino-san...?"

"Oh. Sorry, Tsuna. Did we wake you?" Dino was a bit taken aback by what he saw.

"Oh, don't worry I'm already up before you came." Still rubbing his temple and his eyes, Tsuna tried to get up from the bed. He groaned when he felt every inch of his muscle throb painfully. Especially at around his chest. He was starting to feel hot because of the pain.

"Is everything allright, Tsuna?" Dino rushed to Tsuna's side when he saw him holding his chest painfully, kneeling over to check his "younger bro"'s condition. "Did you got hurt anywhere? Tell me where it hurts, I'll call a doctor immediately."

On the door, Squalo stared at the two with a bored expression. Bucking Bronco and his brother complex, he thought. Then his eyes fluttered to the bed, where he saw with mild bemusement, his boss already awake and was eyeing irritatedly at the young Decimo.

And with one swift movement, Xanxus pulled the younger man's shoulder back to bed and now he was pinning him down.

"I just barely wake up and you already being all friendly with another man. You get on my nerve a lot, brat!"

* * *

AN: you know, I just realized that many added my stories to their alerts. It was still overwhelming and everything, but I guess that way, I won't be able to know what you guys think. Thanks for you guys who cared enough to review for every chapter(especially ezcap1st and Kitsurugi Kou-who is now Schwarzien.D'Seventh), it gives me more strength to keep going on and I felt guilty for not continuing. (gets slapped for still procrastinating on her other story) :p it makes a difference, I assure you XD

Okay, enough of this rather sullen talk. This chapter's a bit short... a bit drabblish, I may add... well, I did mean it to be short, but not this short. I've written this a while ago... so it was a bit hard for me to reconnect with this chapter. But I've only written this far for this story, so from now on, I get to, err what they say about it? oh, _rekindle an old flame_. Sorta. XD I'll get better so that for those who only put this story on alert, will see worth on reviewing, too.

Oh yeah, you can expect a rather slow update from now on. I'll have to struggle and juggle with continuing this story and other stories too. But I'll still try to update as soon as possible, do not worry! XD


	5. 5 The Man of His Troubles pt I

**_100 Days of Tango_**

_-The Man of His Troubles pt I-_

_From: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (copyright to Amano Akira)_

by Arienna

Xanxus spat the Tequila he was drinking on to the retired Vongola Nono's face as soon as the old man spilled the joyful news about him and Decimo.

"...even though I know you will find this rather hard to believe, but I want you to believe it anyway as the one and only fact you'll ever known in your entire life." While calmly wiping his face with his handkerchief, Nono stated firmly.

Xanxus was not happy with this. Not the slightest bit.

It was like a warning of a death sentence or something. If not, what Nono had delivered to him was clearly bad, really fucking bad news, at the very least.

And fuck, this old man seemed so calm, as if he gets to relay information like that everyday. As if what he's telling Xanxus to do is very common and happens all the freaking time.

Nono disapprovingly placed a hand above Xanxus' when his son was making gestures to break apart the glass along with the coffee table. He was trying to suppress Varia's unnecessary expenses on building demolition. It was already a pain in the ass, and the Varias tend to be more destructive when concrete was involved. Now _this,_ his son, is one of the main culprit, apparently.

"Fuck this bullshit," Xanxus voiced his dislike over the idea, while slapping away Nono's hand.

The one who was the merriest when shared the breaking news was Lussuria, who'd jumped around the room with both hands clasped in front of his chest and screamed, "I knew it! Oh, I knew it! You both are totally bound to happen!" all over. He earned a punch of two from Xanxus for being so irritating and just because he wanted to.

Squalo, who usually would also gave Lussuria a kick or two for acting so creepy and annoying, was in too deep of a shock to properly respond to him or particularly anything. Did... did he heard right? He wasn't having a hearing disorder, was he...?

"Wha—boss, it's not true, is it? I-I mean, you and that runt would not possibly—"

"If anyone says anything about it ever again, I'll fucking kill you," Xanxus cut in Levi, with a scowl so deep than anyone has ever seen him with. He means business.

Meanwhile, Bel just grinned and laugh his trademark along, and Fran shrug his shoulder, not really interested in the controversial affair of his controversial leader.

With just one sentence from Xanxus earlier, the fact was confirmed. As horrific and as odd as it may sound, a wedding date between the leader of Varia and the runt Vongola was set.

* * *

"Nee nee, I found this cute boy on the town the other day. He was so cuute~! Like, Strawberry-cupcake-with-pink-glazing-on-top cute. And I wanted to take him home soo badly!"

Inside the recreation room of Varia manor, Lussuria screamed delightfully at Fran, who was sitting on the same couch and was receiving a mani-pedi treatment from the Mohawk member. Fran stared blankly at his nails as Lussuria missed the spot and was grazing at his finger skin instead.

"He's not just cute, but it turns out he also have quite a bit of fighting spirit as well! Oh, I still remember how he punched this heart with his small, delicate hand..." Lussuria continued, face blushing and both hands now in front of his chest as if metaphorical arrows had been shot at it.

Meanwhile, on the background, sounds of something crashes over one's long clean white hair echoed.

"Hey! What was that about?" came Squalo's raging voice.

On Fran's part, both hands still hanging in the air, stared at the older man with his usual poker face. Lussuria didn't even gave him the chance to response (not that Fran wanted to) before he immediately lean over passionately. Now, he's in front of Fran's face, and is facing him with determined look, breathing ragged as he get more intense with what he's about to say.

"But you know what? Do you know what gave me wonders and made me so confused?"

More things being thrown directed at Squalo's head, but he managed to dodge most of it and the rest either stained the wall or landed on Levi's head instead.

"Bastard! Cut it out!"

"...what?" Fran had reluctantly asked, when the pressure from those eyes behind the sunglasses felt a little too much for him.

"That boy, he much resembles the—"

"—Decimo is here."

Crash!

All head turned to Bel, who stand in the doorway, still with his usual grin plastered on his face. He seemed to take zero interest in the usual chaos taking place inside of the room, for he knew that there's something more exciting about to happen with the package he carry with him behind.

"I heard something crash... is everything alright in there...?"

The room went dead silent as the hottest topic everyone in the manor had been talking about popped in from behind Bel.

* * *

AN: yay! Finally! Another chapter! And behold... this time, it's a multi-part chapter inside a multi-part story! And it will be divided into three parts, all three I had finished writing and just waiting to be revised and edited! I'm sorry I kept adding (!) into every sentence, because I'm so excited! XD

One of the reviewers had point out that it would be interesting to see Xanxus' part of the story. The flow of the chapters gave support to that, and I had wanted to write his two cents as well. And thus, this is the chronogical order of events that happends during the course of this story. All in Xanxus' point of view.

And I just love to write about the retardiness of Varia boys. XD


	6. 6 The Man of His Troubles pt II

**100 Days of Tango**

**-The Man of His Troubles pt II-**

_From: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (copyright to Amano Akira)_

by Arienna

* * *

_AN: part two! Preparing the wedding! The Varia boys never ceased to amuse me :D_

* * *

Xanxus' behavior could be considered very polite. He was oddly calm these past few days.

I mean, he still shouts from time to time when something irks him and he still throw things at random (mainly at Squalo), but other than that, he was almost... relaxed?

That was weird.

Everyone thought that a carnage was going to happen when Sawada Tsunayoshi came that day to talk about their "marriage". But to everyone's amusement, Xanxus accepted Sawada's invitation for a drive (because it was too crowded and impersonal there, the Runt said).

"...it might be a favor of a life time I'm asking you, and it seemed... out of this world, even for me," the firm, yet confused voice Sawada carried echoed in his head again, "...but I was wondering how you'll react."

It was an alien situation for both men, sitting harmoniously—not hostilely—together, inside a black Mercedes while facing a bright mustard field.

Xanxus himself felt a strange mixture of feelings; on one side of him—the epitome of rage—he wanted to rip the guts of Sawada and send him to his knees for even dare to _think_ that he would agree on such a ridiculous idea. Why would the runt (he realized that the runt is now not so much of a runt anymore, but a _runt_ will always stays as one, he decided) think that he, Xanxus, the great leader of Varia, would want anything to do with the wimpy Tenth and his fucking wimpy guardians? He had some _nerve._

"I-It's absurd, I know. And for a pathetic reason, too. If I could, I wouldn't have bothered you with any of this," Sawada said again, eyes staring straight at the empty field, hands stretching on the steering wheels, "but you were the right choice. You.. were the perfect person to carry out this... this mission. I mean, it's not like _I_'m the one who proposed this idea, you know. I knew you'd prefer women instead of men, and I would too, if every women around me are not so crazy for Decimo title and tried any means to wrap me around their arms. So, running out of other alternatives, I figured they would back off..."

Beside him, Xanxus's scowl unnoticedly went deeper as he clenched his fist in suppressed rage.

"...if I declare that I'm gay..." Sawada turned to him, eyebrows crunched and eyes gleaming in confused looks, "...Xanxus?"

And then went a fist through the dashboard.

"I should just go fucking kill you now," Xanxus hissed under his breath, dust and flake of concrete withers from the spot he had smashed. "I should just fucking kill you... for bringing up that stupid idea to me..."

Sawada had predicted that this kind of reaction involving the detriment of properties are bound to happen. He was, the ringleader of Varia. And therefore, he had watched the older man tactfully and was trying to compile a good feedback.

"...but what irritates me the most..." Oh? There's still other things that he disagrees to other than the proposal of them being together? Sawada leaned a tad bit more to hear what the older man was about to say next, "...you have the guts to consider me as the last resort, scum."

And then a long long battle ensues.

Both men came back looking as battered as ever.

Bel grinned all-knowingly, making a mental note in his head to demand his prize on a bet he made earlier. Squalo and Levi were somewhat still in a state of a shock, while Lussuria was passionately scribbling something inside of a book. His diary, maybe? Fran put a hand on his chin; it was rare seeing his boss in such a shape, after all. Maybe the love affair of his boss isn't such a bad entertainment as he had originally thought.

* * *

"What are you talking about, Gokudera-san? Red is no good! Nothing goes red on a wedding day, you hear me? Nothing! And that's the wrong kind of lace—didn't I told you to get the knitted lace instead? This one is too ruffly and it didn't fit Tsuna-san's image at all!"

"Argh! So annoying! They made no significant difference, woman! So what's the deal? And this was supposed to be a simple ceremony, so these overly girly decoration is a waste of space, idiot!"

"Hahi! Gokudera-san is so insensitive! Of course it made a huge difference! On a wedding day, even the type of lace you use is crucial! Mou, Gokudera doesn't understand the heart of a maiden at all!"

"What's this got anything to do with you? You're not the one who's getting married, you stupid woman!"

Xanxus wanted to slam their heads to the wall for being so goddamn noisy over such a trivial thing. It was already bad that everyone forced him to come here, a small yet breathtaking garden of Cavallonne's residence, in mind that he would be interested to get involved in the wedding preparation. But then when he was finally here, he had to listen to these two idiots bickering about no red this, beige that, no laces here, and that's wrong kind of sheets with an ear-splitting volume.

"Everyone seemed so worked up even though this is just a simple ceremony," Sawada, who popped suddenly beside Xanxus' chair, shook his head in mild amusement. "It made me feel a bit guilty for not involving myself directly, even though this is my own wedding."

True, everyone who knew about this matter seemed eager to help in any way possible. Even the two most crucial player could only watch in the sidelines, because there were already so much helping hands.

Well, to clear some things up, Xanxus was only forced to come and hence the lack of enthusiasm. Honestly, he didn't give much care as to what kind of flower they will use for the decoration, and he'd prefer not to have someone shouts about it so loudly in his ear. It was so goddamn annoying. He couldn't help but to secretly agree with what the Storm Guardian had said.

"I'll go see whether I can help with anything. Um... how about you, Xanxus...?" after idling for quite some time, Sawada was determined to do something. But he wasn't so sure about Xanxus, though...

He only received a roll in the eye as an answer. Honestly, Xanxus didn't much care what everyone does anymore at this point, as long as they leave him alone in peace. He even let his 'boys' busied themselves to be as much as a hindrance to everyone else. As long as they're not bothering him with trivial things...

So Sawada slipped back slowly, and he joined the crowd to find whether he could be of any use.

Later on, Xanxus seemed to have fallen asleep on his chair, in the midst of the chaos. He woke up with Bel, Fran, and Levi squatting in front of him, and he saw traces of gleeful smile on each of their faces. Including the poker-faced Fran.

"What, fucktard?" Xanxus growled, still a bit light-headed.

"Nothing, Boss," Bel replied gleefully, which doesn't make much of a good convincing.

"I saw your damn camera, useless Frog, hand it over," Fran was still maintaining his poker-face, despite being caught red-handed by Xanxus.

"Ushishishi... no can do, Boss." And with that, Bel grabbed the camera from Fran's back and jumped backwards, intending to escape.

Bel—in the middle of cat-mouse chase with Xanxus—accidentally trip over Sawada, who was carrying a bucket of yellow paint, and it drenched all over Squalo's white hair. Squalo, furious, began chasing Bel as well, with his sword in a tow.

In the midst of all this ridiculous tag, Xanxus accidentally spotted Sawada, who was a bit splattered with paint, being helped to stand by one of his guardians. What piqued his interest was it wasn't one of Sawada's overzealous guardians who constantly stand by 24 hours a day beside him. It was Rokudo Mukuro, the dangerous illusionist who was supposedly still inside Vindicare.

And he was being overly touchy too, for Xanxus' taste. Not only had he taken Sawada's hand into his to help him stand, he was now wrapping his other hand around the Decimo's shoulder. The Storm Guardian finally realized the commotion and he had abandon his argument with one of Sawada's noisy woman friend, scurrying towards him.

But Rokudo Mukuro only snuggled closer towards Sawada, as if mocking the Storm Guardian.

That was when Xanxus lost interest in chasing Bel, and that was when he first felt an annoying strange pinch inside his stomach and a building rage inside him.


	7. 7 The Man of His Troubles pt III

**100 Days of Tango**

**-The Man of His Troubles pt III-**

_From: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (copyright to Amano Akira)_

by Arienna

* * *

_AN: I kinda forgot before. On previous chapter on the preparation of the wedding day, we get to see Xanxus & co. , and then Gokudera and Haru, and then a little of Mukuro being squeezed in. Where were the rest of Tsuna's guardians and his parents, I wonder? XD anyway, this is the third part and the last one. One of the reviewer (Deza-Mono) points out that I had disabled the anonymous review section and that I wasn't being fair for those who don't have an account on ffnet. Truth to be told, I thought when I saw 'enabled' on the account setting, it actually _enables_ it. That makes me wonder how many years I've been lurking here. Anyway, thanks for pointing out, hun! XXDD Feel free to throw in your part of thoughts, too! If you didn't tell me, I would never know what lacks! Enjoy!

* * *

_

Gokudera Hayato had purposely stripped off both men from their mobiles, leaving them with mere ancient phone and a pager that could only be used for telphoning and sms. And even then, there were only a few phone numbers registered inside them. Who used pager these days, anyway? And Gokudera had redirected all of Sawada's calls and other business matter to himself, in hope that Decimo would thoroughly enjoyed his honeymoon without any hindrance.

And then the newlyweds were sent here, to this small but beautiful sub-tropical island near the equator.

Sawada had half-jokingly suggested Mafia Land for their honeymoon at first, but was flatly rejected by Xanxus and Gokudera, both with different reason. Xanxus' was that he would rather be shot down than go again to Mafia Land or any theme park-based places, because of personal trauma he had on his previous visit with the rest of the boys (something involving Lussuria and Squalo). While Gokudera's was because he had this ideal fantasy in his head about how everything should be. A fantasy where his Boss' honeymoon would be on an exotic island and he and his wife would spoil themselves as much as possible, without anyone from work interfering. He wanted this to be perfect for his Boss, despite his apparent dislike for his Boss' choice of partner. As the right-hand man, he felt this kind of gesture is to be expected. Isn't it weird how Gokudera had a thought like this for the honeymoon while he cared less for the details of the wedding day—that made he and Haru bickered so much?

Well, in any case, they were staying at a homey cottage. It was lovely and everything was perfect—except for both of the man's situation and apparently, the foods. They were barely satisfying and Sawada even had to resort to cook his own dish. Xanxus lost his appetite as soon as he came here, whats with the sudden change of climate and all, but curiosity get the best of him when Sawada cooked. He hadn't eaten all day, and he was actually starving. But the foods here were just... anyway, then Sawada bought ingredients and started cooking. It wasn't his favorite dish in the whole world, but it was amusing enough to make him full.

Now, after his stomach was full, there was a problem. Xanxus wasn't the type of person to be happy with being indebted. And Sawada had fulfilled his hunger, even when nobody tells him to. That was why he couldn't just stand still and wake up from sleep with the knowledge that he had a debt to Sawada.

Anyway, if Sawada could do it, then so can he.

But it turns out that cooking is not his forte, after all.

Sawada had to gave away a quite large sum of money to compensate for the run down kitchen in the cottage they were staying for their honeymoon. And they were forced to move to a different cottage, because it was just too uncomfortable to continue staying in a place with a big black spot in it you knew you just burnt.

Whatever, Vongola is like, powerful and ridiculously rich, anyway. A burnt kitchen is nothing compared to what Hibari Kyouya could do in a few days time. And it wasn't near half of what the Varia would spent on rebuilding concrete, compensating for public infrastructure, rebuilding and rebuilding, again and again.

So, Xanxus was aimlessly watching the exotic shore and the view of the gorgeous mountain from one of the stone-seat on the rear of the beach (they got there with bicycle. How Sawada managed to coax him into pedaling one remains a mystery). His husband—partner was off somewhere to buy some coconut drink for both of them, and he was here all alone. Well, except from the the lovey-dovey couple who sat not far from him and some bunch of kids making loud noises. The vendors doesn't count.

That Sawada had some nerve making him wait like this. Didn't he knew the climate? Was Xanxus expected to be burnt to crisp by the time Sawada came back?

Bored and felt too freaking hot, he decided to take a stroll around the beach. Maybe the water could help him soothe this sultry feeling.

And then again, that stomach wrenching feeling he felt a while back appeared again. Sawada was a couple of steps away from him, holding hands (?) with some brunette chick wearing a white bikini. Seeing those two laugh merrily on this beach... while leaving him drowning in his own sweat... that Sawada—

"Yo, what are you doing... Xanxus? Wait! Hey, Xanxus—wait! That was merely a—"

This time, Xanxus did not only managed to burn the whole cottage down, but also two others in the vicinity along, and he made sure Sawada will not walk straight to see the light of the day again.

* * *

When Sawada demanded that they meet each other to talk about this as two 'grownups', Xanxus couldn't help but to feel angry. At what exactly, he's not sure. He's always angry at something. But this time, he felt different from what he's experienced before. He was not sure what, but he knew it has been a long time since he felt like this.

A long time? Then that means he had experienced it before...

"You were totally unreasonable. What kind of normal people just went ahead and burn things down in the middle of the day? You didn't even ask for my explanation!" Sawada, in his Hyper Dying Will mode, shouted angrily. He took another leap from the grass in the garden to the half-destryoed wall.

"I don't need your pitiful explanation to know what's going on, trash. I should've done this a long time ago, when you came that day to talk about this great bullshit. Or maybe even back in that Ring Battle ten years ago!" Xanxus aims his X guns at Sawada, but seconds before it hits him, he managed to dodge.

"Ugh... Xanxus... I should have known you were never normal..." still floating in the air, Sawada made a growl, before readying himself and shooting down towards where Xanxus was standing, "but even so... I will never cheat on my partner, even if it was you!"

Their first night after returning from their brief honeymoon was colored by the flames of their dying will, and was located at the almost destroyed Varia manor. Accompanying them were Belphegor and Levi, battling along with the Storm Guardian and the Cloud guardian, both teams showed a surprisingly good teamwork despite their history.

And now, Xanxus quickly fire another shot at Sawada. But he managed to dodged it at the last minute and slyly did a salto. He quickly shot himself towards Xanxus' feet and there they were, both trampled on the grass with Sawada on top of him.

"You son of a bitch..."

He noticed now there was something inside him being twisted. Again, with this feeling. It was as if something being twisted out of him, and it only leaves a painful throb on his chest. It kept throbbing painfully, the same way he felt a long way back when he discovered that the man whom he thought was his father, turns out to be nothing more than a stranger...

A feeling of hurt... was he hurt?

Hurt... he felt his chest hurt wildly that time. His mind was clouded and he was just angry. Disappointed. Frustrated. His heart was hurt...

And just like that time, he now felt the same way.

Even though Sawada was right in front of him, just within his reach, why did he felt so far far away? Not only in in strength term. Even when they're exchanging fist, he seemed so far away. Even when they're this close in proximity, even as their skin brushed pass each other, he could not _see_ him... much less _feel_ him.

Was he... jealous?

Was he jealous of Rokudo Mukuro who seemed to hold Sawada in such ease?

Was he jealous of the woman at the beach, who seemed to got close to Sawada even when they were only strangers?

Was he jealous of Sawada who seemed to be much loved by everyone else—even by that Hibari Kyouya?

And was he feeling frustrated that Sawada, who was always smiling with such warmness emanates from him, didn't seem to show that aura when he was around _him?_

Was this the feel of soft touch from the hand of love, or was this only about his wounded man pride?

He could only wondered about it, as he got back to the present time, now pinning the man of his troubles down the mattress. The remnants of last night's battle still lingers around as he felt his body ached all over, and the room he was in was battered with some hole gaping here and there.


	8. 8 Dent iPhones, Eruptions, and Senseis

_AN: it's been a while since I updated (and it does have been a reaaally long while, indeed), and in case you feel disjointed (which, trust me, in the upcoming scenarios, I know you will do), please feel free to venture back to at least four chapters before this. It'll tell you what happened before we got hauled to a three chaptered Xanxus-centric of the story. This tells us what happened to them all after the battle, and how the events following them unfold. IT'S RECCOMENDED. The previous chapters, as you already see, are not that long. Not compared to this one._

* * *

_**100 Days of Tango**_

_-Dent iPhones, Eruptions, and Senseis-_

_From: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (copyright to Amano Akira)  
_

by Arienna

"Ano... I really don't think this suit me at all..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Fran-chan. It's as if you were born with it! It shows the other side of you well."

"What other side of me? I looked silly in these. And who wear braids nowadays anyway? I really looked ridiculously silly. I can feel the silliness starting to creep inside of me. Take it off."

"Aiieee, no! No, no, no! It's only your imagination, Fran-chan. You look cuter this way. Look, even Bel would have to agree with me, aren't you, Bel?"

"Shishishi, that's right. You're friggin cute in that, why don't you start wearing it as your daily hairstyle?"

"No, thanks. I only did this because I lost the bet to Mr. Quirky behind me. You looked better with girlish hairstyle, Bel-senpai."

"You -" Bel reached for the knives in his pocket, but soon realizes that he was reaching into empty air. "Right. That Reborn guy and Sawada made us stripped our weapon. Hn. The Prince is still greatly insulted by this policy..."

Lussuria locked both Fran's hands in an attempt to stop him from messing with the braids. "Well, that can't be helped, can it? I guess Sawada-chan figured as much if you were left with your weaponry, you won't be able to recuperate fully. We tend to be destructive for 90% of the time, you know."

"Shishishi... these wounds are nothing compared to what I managed to inflict on the Storm peasant... I bet he'll take more than three month's worth of hospitalization than The Prince does..." careful with his broken left hand, Bel laid himself on the barely burnt down sofa. "But compared to everyone, the one who received the most damage was definitely Sawada."

"Yeah, Squalo said that Sawad-chana was clutching his chest painfully this morning... I wonder what's wrong..." then Lussuria smiled at his and Fran's reflection in the mirror. "Well, not like I care, anyway. So, Fran-chan, let's make some memoirs of this time, shall we?"

Fran was unable to move due to the restraint on his hand, and he glared at the mirror as he saw Lussuria taking out a camera. "This sucks."

o.o.o.o.o.

"Ow, ow. Squalo-san, err, please be gentle."

"Vvvoooiiii, shut up! I'm concentrating here! I'm doing it as gentle as I could! "

"Er, sorry," Tsuna gulped and continue staring at the bundle of cotton move around at his wounds. "Maybe you could just a bit, lightly... slowly... "

"Vvvoooooiiiii, Sawada! You want me to add more injuries to you or somethin? SHUT THE HELL UP!" Squalo snapped, grazing a bit too hard at one of Tsuna's injuries and made the latter winced in pain.

"Ahhh, okay, okay. Sorry. Please just continue... I won't say anything anymore..." inwardly, Tsuna bitterly wondered why Squalo had to be the one to treat him. Nobody could keep up with this man's temper, except for fellow high-tempered person (a.k.a Xanxus) and probably Yamamoto. Speaking of which, Yamamoto was here a minute ago... where had he gone off to?

Meanwhile, Squalo was also inwardly cursing and doing some mental torturing inside his head. Damn Boss and his unreasonable jealousy towards Bucking Bronco and appointed Squalo to take care of Sawada's wounds instead until the medic came. Squalo wasn't one who would sit patiently, tending to _someone else's_ injury. These kind of jobs are better suited for someone like Lussuria, who had the natural healing Sun attribute, too.

But, oh, jealousy is so blinding. And it's a pain in the ass for the rest of the humanity. Specifically, for Squalo.

"Ouch!"

Sawada was glaring meekly at him again. Squalo promised, if he heard anymore whining coming out from that mouth...

"Ow – ow – "

The pincette snaps in half.

o.o.o.o.o.

The door crumbles when Yamamoto pulled the knob. With a laugh and head shaking, he carefully skipped the debris of woods.

"Oh, hey. Where's Hibari?"

Gokudera glance up from his dent iPhone that he managed to collect back at the backyard (and still functioning too, thank God) to Yamamoto, while Hibari was nowhere in sight.

"I'm still pissed off about this whole ordeal," Gokudera turn back at his phone with a deep scowl on his forehead, "Jyuudaime said it was only a misunderstanding, but the Bastard injured him."

Yamamoto laughed while he pushed away another chunk of the door with his feet. "I still think you ought to listen to Tsuna first before sprinting out and throw yourself off to a whirlpool full of sharks like that. You could've been killed. You know well how the people here acts."

Gokudera snorted, "Hmph. It's the only way to deal with that Ungrateful Bastard."

"I understand if it's you," Yamamoto rubbed his chin, "but Hibari. I'm surprised that he even team up with you, of all people. Do you know what made him have a change of heart?"

"I dunno. I was surprised, too," and that was Gokudera's quick response.

"Ha, is that so..." Yamamoto trailed off as Gokudera suddenly stood up abruptly, knocking the chair off.

"Oh no! How could this kind of thing happen... I must tell Jyuudaime immediately!"

Ignoring the looks of wonder from the two remaining occupant in the room, Gokudera stormed off outside the room, heading towards presumably Tsuna's recuperating chamber.

"Gokudera...?" Yamamoto could only stare at the disappearing figure of Gokudera with a perplexed look.

o.o.o.o.o.

"So, it was nothing serious, right?" Dino asked again skeptically.

"Tch, I already said it was nothing. Just some mild injury that has been reopened. He probably got it a while back before this. My men already checked it," Dr. Shamal grunted while inhaling his cigar, irritated.

"But you didn't check it yourself."

"How many times I should tell you lot that I don't treat men? Otherwise Young Vongola was secretly born female or had a sex change; you can guarantee you won't see me tending him." Shamal fell silent. "Although he had a look like that… but still…"

"Aargh! This is vexing. I should just ask Romario to do it instead. But he is currently in Dubai, in search of new materials for our business... In any case, I'd better see him myself. Oh, hey, Gokudera. 'sup? How's your wound? Not too bad, I hope. Hey, what's the hurry?"

Gokudera Hayato, who was passing by Dino and Shamal in a rapid footsteps and sort of anxious look, continued to strode away, "I need to show Jyuudaime something. It's important."

"Huh?" but Gokudera just ignored and went pass him. Dino exchange a glance with Shamal before deciding to tail along behind Gokudera. He was heading there anyway. "Oi! Gokudera, wait a sec. Shamal, don't forget about the others! You can find them on room 68 just ahead of you! Treat them well!"

Shamal only mumbled coherently through his cigar and waved lazily at Dino. This place is filled with men. There's no hell way that he'll treat them all.

o.o.o.o.o.

"Volcano eruption?" Tsuna and Dino, who, despite sitting so far off each other (and was receiving wary glance from Xanxus), managed to come out in sync with each other. They looked at other's eyes; head tilted and was at loss of words for a moment.

"Yes. It's everywhere on the international news," while sliding his fingers down on his phone, Gokudera repeated with an affirmation nod, "thirty six hours after you both took off, they seem to have felt some sort of earthquake, but it was on a small scale. So everyone ignored it." Gokudera handed his iPhone towards Tsuna, who received it with a frown on his face. "But the eruption. It happened a few hours ago. Ten hours ago, to be precise."

Tsuna squinted and looked closely at Gokudera's phone. He took a moment to read the news, and then with a horrific expression, he cried, "Oh no, that's terrible!" He then approached Xanxus, who was sitting quietly all this time, actually listening to what Gokudera Hayato have to say. "Xanxus, look! A volcano eruption! On such a beautiful island, too! It wasn't active for seventy two years. It's quite close on the town we spent at our honeymoon."

Xanxus peered at the news on the phone, and then with a grunt, he dismissed it.

"It's a good thing that you two got out of there before the eruption happens, I suppose?" entering without a single sound of footsteps or any kind of presence, Yamamoto already stood behind Gokudera and slap him lightly on the back. "Right, Gokudera?"

No response aside from Gokudera gritting his teeth.

"Wha – lemme see, lemme see!" Dino, curious, dashed towards Tsuna and Xanxus and grabbed the phone. "Wow. That's unfortunate. What a plot-twist."

"Oi, Scum," at this, everyone turned their head towards Xanxus. It's not because they admit that they're scum or anything… but Xanxus had a habit of calling everyone else he knew 'Scum', so it's hard to say who he was calling. "Turn on the TV."

Apparently, Xanxus was addressing to this _Scum_ called Superbia Squalo. Because he quickly responded with a screeching voice, "No damn electronic devices survived at around here, Vvvooooi!"

To which, Xanxus replied, "Get one that function to me, then. Asshole."

"Voooooii, Xanxus! When I said there were none survives, I meant _none_ survives!" Squalo shouted back, being one who hated voluntary losing.

"I don't care if there were none. Just. Get me. A fucking. Functioning – "

"Ehh… let's stop the quarelling anymore, shall we?" trying to soothe his life-partner, Tsuna patted Xanxus on the shoulder and made an offering out of Gokudera's phone, "Gokudera-kun's newest phone is integrated with the latest TV streams and other News stream from various places. It's a bit small for all of us, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Xanxus hissed at Tsuna. Either from the suggestion or from the touch, nobody really knows. But instead of lashing out at him or anything, Xanxus gave Squalo another glare. "You. Trash should just do what I said. Get me a fucking LCD to stream the news. NOW."

They waited in impatience as Squalo left with incoherent mumbles to find something that can still stream video, with Yamamoto lending his hand and a few other Varia underlings who managed to survive.

A few minutes later, they came with a slightly cracked flat screen on the top left corner. It takes a while to connect the wires, but with combined effort, they finally got it together.

And true to Gokudera's words (or to the news), it was everywhere. The eruption.

Or _eruptions_, since that was the correct way to say it.

It turns out that the eruption from that one mountain triggered other supposedly inactive volcanoes as well. Now, the whole country those events took place is in chaos. Not totally, but panic is spreading for sure.

"…one source says that a few days ago, they saw sparks of fires bursting at around the beach. 'It was an unnatural fire-dance for a volcano', said the source. It was still debatable whether this was also a sign of the volcanoes erupting. There were also…"

"…" Tsuna closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"…" Xanxus gave no response.

"What? What happened? Why are you guys silent all of a sudden?" Dino looked at Tsuna and Xanxus back and forth, puzzled.

"Nothing… I was just… umm… worried about the civilians on that island. That's all. Speaking of civilians…" remembering something, Tsuna's face turned genuinely worried now, "I wonder if she's okay…"

Ah! A she! Finally, Sawada/Tenth/Tsuna said it, thought almost everyone in the room. 'She' and 'that island', the stem of this whole 'misunderstanding' Tsuna claimed it was. Xanxus quickly send him a questioning glare,

"Explain. You haven't elaborated on that part of the story, Sawada," and Xanxus spoke for everyone, really. They've been left out of that information for a while now. Now that it's back on the table, it gnaws them for an answer.

"Oh… that's right. I was wondering about that too," Squalo solemnly said.

"Yeah, we also wanted to know. Who's the woman that made Xanxus jea – I mean… who made you two… had a misunderstanding?" Yamamoto carefully chooses his words.

"Wha - ? What are you guys talking about? Hey, what's this all about? What woman? Tsuna, what are _they_ talking about?"

Well… for everyone who heard the details of Xanxus' supposed jealousy, anyway. That means… excluding Dino.

With all of the eyes of the occupants in the room shifted towards him – demanding for an answer – Tsuna felt like he was back in first year of middle school all of the sudden. He scratched his cheek, and managed to chuckle awkwardly to rid of his nervousness.

"Eh… um, hahaha, actually... she's…" wait for it, "she's… Amano-sensei…"

And their eyes narrowed. When Tsuna hasn't said another word and their eyes were still slitted as if waiting Tsuna to say more, he added quickly, "She's Amano-sensei. One of Vongola's most treasured clients. Sort of like the upper heads of the upper heads of the advisors or… something. Dad and Reborn knows about her."

And then Tsuna slapped his forehead, "Oh… right. I forgot. And she's happily married too, guys. I think. So, no."

Whatever that 'no' refers to.

"I haven't heard of anyone who goes with 'Amano-sensei'," Yamamoto commented, fingers on his chin, "We had someone like that? A Japanese doctor?"

"A mangaka," Tsuna quickly corrected. "Uh… I can't pry more than this, though. Information about her are highly classified, even amongst inner circle. But I can assure you," for this part, he turned towards Xanxus and looked at him on the eye, "it was nothing like you thought it was. It really wasn't. I know we still hadn't known each other inside and out yet, but I…"

A pregnant pause. Tsuna rubbed his temple as his eyes fluttered away, suddenly interested in a lump of burnt red velvet curtain near Gokudera's feet. He somehow looked… rather flustered…

"I… I don't really dislike… your presence…" and then Tsuna's face went a deeper shade of red. He covered his mouth, in order to partially hide his grogginess, "umm… let me try to put it into better words. Most of the time, I did found you a little annoying, what with you being ignorant to what others have to say and do things without considering other people or simple logic…" Tsuna had this look on his face like he was thinking hard about something. But then his face softened, and he sighed, "but then I thought, maybe you're not being ignorant by choice. Not all the time. And maybe… you just felt clueless at what to do. That's all."

Each of the men present in the room (including Xanxus, who looked like he could drill a hole with just his glare alone) followed Tsuna's footsteps which lead to the other end of the room. They watched in anticipation as Vongola Decimo heave out yet another sigh and as he ruffles his unruly hair.

"So you're trying to say that I'm ignorant and I'm a moron who had no idea what's going on around me, fucking Trash?" from his back, Xanxus growled, clearly discontented.

At this, Tsuna retorted with a defensive glare, "I didn't say you're a moron. I'm just trying to say that you're a bit clueless at trivial interactions with fellow human being other than your inner circle. And apparently, at domestic chores, too. That's all." And Tsuna pouted – he really did! – and his face got a little red again, as he continued, "and to my surprise, I found that rather endearing."

What…

Dino and a few of his men present in the room resisted the urge to giggle and went 'aaaawwww' to the current situation. They still have some dignity left. And they treasured their live dearly, after all.

Squalo breathed some curse, and he couldn't help but to narrow his eyes and stared agape at Tsuna, to Xanxus, back to Tsuna, and then Xanxus again.

Yamamoto swallows down his laugh as he clears his throat several times. He couldn't help but to maintain a very wide smile, though. And Gokudera merely stood there, as if stoned or something.

And Lussuria, who was eavesdropping on the slightly ajar door with Bel, Fran, and Levi, tried to calm down his own heartbeat and was hyperventilating in joy.

You could pitch a fork in this silence and see how tight the tension is. Yamamoto could have sworn that SOMETHING is growing here. As in, a figurative way of speech. Like, hmm, I dunno, a budding feeling of trust? Seeds of love? SPARKS OF PASSION?

"Hmmph. What the… what's this nonsense you're sprouting about, I don't even understand. And I don't fucking care anymore," everyone watched in amusement as Xanxus throws his glance elsewhere but in Tsuna's path of glance, "from now on, if I catch you playing around with someone else again behind my back… I'll fucking kill you. Got that? You _know_ I will. I'll fucking peel your scalp with my own hands. Fuck."

And that was Xanxus' final statement.

Once again, to everyone who wasn't blind, they clearly saw something growing between Tsuna and Xanxus. It was plain as day. Maybe not as much trust, and maybe not as epic as love, let alone passion, but it was _something_. Like, a small heat of fondness? A warm blanket of comfort? Whatever it was, it was _warm_. And it's the start of something new.

And at that moment, the door jerked open, revealing the Peeping Tom co. landing forward on their knees, clearly exposing them on the dishonorable act they were doing.

"What the – "

The one who kicked the door open, Hibari, with traces of bruises on his face and all over his body and an irritated scowl and also, with a suspiciously calculated bad (or right) timing, merely said, "The Medic's here. Though you will still need a handful more of them, since I inflicted injuries on them as well for coming in crowds."

Putting him joining forces with Gokudera on a momentary whim last night aside, Hibari is just being Hibari after all. Speaking of Gokudera…

"Well, as Hibari said, the Medics are here. This misunderstanding is resolved, and our body state will also be resolved too. Things will always work out, after all. Isn't this just great? Right, Gokudera?" Yamamoto turned to his comrade, and he was surprised to see that Gokudera was shaking instead.

Now that you mention it… Gokudera seemed rather… quiet, from a moment ago. Usually, he'd throw in his usual remark like, 'The Tenth will never submit to your threat, Fucktard!' or something along the line… but Yamamoto hears nothing at all. The point is, Gokudera is not being his usual self. Wonder why? "Err… Gokudera…? Are you ok – "

"Tenth!" to everyone's surprise (even a slight twitch from Xanxus), Gokudera suddenly cried out and throws himself on Tsuna's feet. Tsuna, the _Tenth_, could feel his jaw dropped in slight horror. Wha – he had a bad feeling about this. Gokudera-kun hasn't kneeled on him since… since… high school…! He was supposed to be rid of this act… this feels like as if he'll – "Tenth! Please punish me! I have failed as your right-hand man!"

'_Oh boy…'_ Tsuna thought grimly.

o.o.o.o.o.

AN: hello all of you. If you're reading this, then you must still be patient with me. Thank you if you're still sticking around from the very start. And thank you for the new readers who have made times to read my story. I think everyone realized this when they delved into my story… but this is considered crack stories, isn't it? I had a plot in mind when I'm writing this… but hey, it's very light. What's the significant difference between a crack and a normal one, anyway? OTL how smart of me to realize this now.

Anyway… yay! Could anyone hear the bell yet? I hope I have atoned myself by giving you this 3,207-words chapter, roughly estimated. Eight pages may not be too long for some of you… but I hope this makes it up somehow! I had fun, adding things that seems to be missing here and there again and again. And the X27 part. How did that go? I was nervous while writing it. Yeah. But I like it and it was fun.

THE ENDING IS NIGH. Stay tuned! Anyone smells flowers and pop corns and corny dinners on the corner? OH BOY. What could that be for?


	9. 9 The Closing of The Curtain

_Alas! The Last Chapter~!_

* * *

_**100 Days of Tango**_

_-The Closing of The Curtain-_

_From: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (copyright to Amano Akira)_

by Arienna

* * *

**Vicecaptain Squalo** pings **BBtakeshi80**

**Vicecaptain Squalo** pings **BBtakeshi80**

**Vicecaptain Squalo** pings **BBtakeshi80**

**Vicecaptain Squalo** bastard! Pick up the phone already!

* * *

**BBtakeshi80** oh, sorry I was watching Opera. What's up?

**Vicecaptain Squalo** you were watching Opera? After a whole week going off to another continent the first thing you do when you got back is to watch Opera? What's this joke I hear about your natural predator instinct, brat! And WITH WHOM? Why aren't I informed of this!

**BBtakeshi80** Haru had one extra ticket left, and she was supposed to be going with Gokudera. But he couldn't make it, last minute business. I was free at that time, so I decided to go along with it.

**Vicecaptain Squalo ** I still can't believe you would go with THAT girl first before coming to me. OF ALL PEOPLE. I pinged you three times. Three bloody times.

**BBtakeshi80** yes, I saw that. And awwww are you being jealous? That's so cute of you. Well, what more excuses I can offer? Actually, there is! I forgot to activate my phone until a moment ago. Haha!

**Vicecaptain Squalo** WHAT! FUCK NO!

**Vicecaptain Squalo** I AM NOT JEALOUS OF ANYONE AND WHAT THE HELL? CUTE? WHAT VOCABULARY IS THAT! HONESTLY, YOU AND YOUR BASEBALL BRAIN!

**BBtakeshi80** haha, thanks. You forgot to let go of the caps lock again.

**Vicecaptain Squalo** NO, I FUCKING NOT FORGETTING TO UN-PRESS THE CAPS LOCK AGAIN.

**BBtakeshi80** err, okay then. Hahaha, don't be mad, Squalo.

**Vicecaptain Squalo** I'll spare you only because you have the item I asked you to buy. Did you get it?

**BBtakeshi80** huh? What item?

**Vicecaptain Squalo ** THAT item I asked you to get for me before you depart to China… the only reason I'm contacting you at all.

**Vicecaptain Squalo ** tell me that you're just playing a game where you pretended to forget to get it for me and then when I'm feeling down and ready to feed you off to my shark pet, you'll laugh it off and say that you were only joking and you had only wanted to tease me to see how I'll react.

**BBtakeshi80** errrrrr….

**BBtakeshi80 ** sorry to say this, but I'm really, really at lost as to what item we're talking about…. Relive me of my memory, will you?

**BBtakeshi80** Squalo?

**BBtakeshi80 ** Squalo? You're still there?

**Vicecaptain Squalo** Takeshi Yamamoto.

**BBtakeshi80** yes?

**Vicecaptain Squalo** DON'T JUST 'YES?' ME, IDIOT!

**Vicecaptain Squalo ** HOW DARE YOU FORGET MY REQUEST! IT WAS THE ONLY REQUEST I HAD EVER ASKED OF YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DELIVER IT RIGHT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MANY DAYS I'VE BEEN WAITING TO HAVE IT WITHIN MY GRASP? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW SLOW THE DAYS WENT BY, WAITING FOR YOU TO GET BACK FROM THAT DAMN BUSINESS TRIP ONLY TO FIND THAT WHEN YOU DID, THE FIRST THING YOU DO WAS TO WATCH OPERA WITH SOME DUMB GIRL WITHOUT EVEN BOTHERING TO CALL OR TEXT ME THAT YOU'RE BACK?

**Vicecaptain Squalo** that's it. I'M GOING OVER TO PERSONALLY WHACK THAT SMALL BRAIN OUT OF YOU. And while I'm at it, I might feed it off to my pet sharks. Not the best snack in the world, but they'll have to satisfy themselves with it for the time being.

**Vicecaptain Squalo** WAIT LIKE A GOOD BOY FOR ME. Or, no, wait, you can run. Whatever you choose, I'll find you anyway. So, it's not like it matters. Vvooooiiii!

**BBtakeshi80** Haha, Squalo. You speak so funny sometimes. So I take it that you're going to visit me here? Okay, I'll be waiting for you.

* * *

**Prince The Ripper** pings **Way Too Awesome Fran**

**Way Too Awesome Fran ** What is it this time, Senpai?

**Prince The Ripper** Is there any particular reason why our mansion is filled with flowers? Or is this some kind of practical joke you're pulling with your illusions, Froggy? Boss wouldn't be pleased, you know… you better prepare yourself for a painful dissection… ushishishi

**Way Too Awesome Fran ** Come on, is that the best you could do, Senpai? 'Dissecting' me? There are way better vocabularies out there and you resort to choose that one. And for the records, about the flowers… my hands are clean in this one. Everything was already like this when I got back. Maybe this has got something to do with Levi's antics in pleasing the Boss again? That creep seems capable and befitting of doing some silly stunts like this. Though why flowers of all things… I have no idea.

**Prince The Ripper ** This twerp really fancies testing the Prince's patience… one of these days, it'll break and went directly to sew your dirty mouth for good, you know. Or, if it hasn't already, my knives would be the ones to scalp your thick skin and stitch up your skinny bones and made a winter jacket out of it… for my Minx.

**Way Too Awesome Fran ** Yeah, 'one of these days' doesn't seem anytime near to me, Senpai. So keep trying.

**Prince The Ripper ** Oh, believe me, Froggy, I do.

**Prince The Ripper** And while I'm at it, nice display name. NOT. Is that your idea of being creative or what? Because it fails miserably. I haven't seen anything lousier than THAT.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** Nothing compared to yours though, senpai.

**Prince The Ripper** Ushishishi… this midget… Normally, I wouldn't let slide your insults, but because the Prince is generous, I'll let that slide for now. What I want to know is, how the fuck are we supposed to move around here? There's only flowers everywhere I look. From the Pink ones, Blue, Reds, Yellow, and so forth…I'm getting all itchy just by looking it.

**Prince The Ripper** And Levi couldn't be the one doing this. Even how much of an ass-kisser that Old Man could get in getting Boss' attention, he wouldn't go that far as to decorate the whole mansion with flowers, because Boss HATES flowers.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** At this point in life where I'm working with Boss, I'd be utterly surprised if he doesn't turns out to hate everything in life.

**Prince The Ripper** Tch. You're not the least bit helpful at all. I'm going to contact Squalo instead. Maybe he would know something.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** Well, I could only say: 'Good riddance'.

**Prince The Ripper ** Fucking asshole.

* * *

**Prince The Ripper** An idea just struck me. Maybe it's Lussuria's doing after all? Maybe he decided for good to contaminate all of us with his gayness, starting with redecorating the mansion with flowers? And who knows, he might be starting to redecorate our closet and braid all of our hairs and make us wear that silly feathery-thingy he wears. I better contact him and demand to know what this is about.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** Didn't you say that you'd ask Commander Squalo? And for the record, just by braiding one's hair doesn't mean that he's managed to contaminate his gayness or anything.

**Prince The Ripper** Oh, that's right. I forgot that he had braided your hair. Ha, speak for yourself, Kid. Are you sure he hasn't infected you yet? You might wanna do a double check on that. Ushishishishi~

**Way Too Awesome Fran** Fuck you, Senpai.

* * *

**Way Too Awesome Fran** Commander, this is me. A serious situation has come up and we were wondering whether you have been informed of this. I repeat, this is a Level 4 situation.

**Way Too Awesome Fran ** Commander? Do you copy?

**Way Too Awesome Fran** Hello…?

**Way Too Awesome Fran **pings **Vicecaptain Squalo**

* * *

**Way Too Awesome Fran** Senpai, have you got ahold of Commander? I can't seem to reach his phone…

**Prince The Ripper ** I tried. Twice.

**Way Too Awesome Fran ** And?

**Prince The Ripper** That idiot must be still busy fucking the ass of Yamamoto to notice me calling him.

**Prince The Ripper ** That stupid Commander.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** What… Commander and Yamamoto… when did this… I don't even…

**Prince The Ripper** My sentiments exactly. At this important situation, that loud-mouthed bastard…

**Way Too Awesome Fran ** …who's Yamamoto again?

**Prince The Ripper** Isn't that pretty fucking funny.

* * *

**Vicecaptain Squalo** Fuck, Bell. You and that little shithole are flooding my phone with your messages/BBM/calls. What's your problem?

**Prince The Ripper ** While you're busy pounding the ass of Decimo's Rain Guardian, we got a situation at base that goes beyond Level 4 emergencies.

**Prince The Ripper ** But oh, you're just too lost in the sea of sinful love to notice the warning flag everyone tried giving you.

**Vicecaptain Squalo ** Just what is your fucking problem, you goddamn priss? What I do with anyone is none of your business. If it were that important, you'd go ahead and tell me right away instead of bitching about my (nonexistent) affairs.

**Prince The Ripper ** Fine, respectable Commander. Fine. The Prince shall not say anything more about your current (or lack thereof, if you insist) sexual life. I hereby shall tell you the heart of the matter. The mansion is flooded with flowers. And they are real wilting flowers, not some cheap eye-tricks any particular frog or weird eyebrows pulled, either.

**Vicecaptain Squalo ** The hell?

**Prince The Ripper** Here, I'll send you a picture.

**Vicecaptain Squalo** Holy mother of fuck. You ain't shittin' me!

**Prince The Ripper ** Didn't I tell ya. Lots of them. Bazillions of them. I could only see flowers everywhere I look. Wherever I walk, there's flower. Whenever I open a door, there's yet another flower. It's starting to drive my mind fucking out of sanity, and the line was not very far off to begin with. Do you, by any chance, have anything to do with this?

**Vicecaptain Squalo** Voooooooooiiiiiii! Do you think this is the response of someone who has the least bit idea about this! Was it Lussuria? Or maybe it was that stuck up Levi! But then Levi…

**Prince The Ripper ** Sadly, that's where our trail of information ended.

**Prince The Ripper ** You know, Commander, if you haven't gone to Yamamoto's place first thing after everyone else took off, maybe you would've seen who did all of this. You were the only person left on the mansion before this happen, after all.

**Vicecaptain Squalo ** Voi. Are you trying to say that I'm the one to blame?

**Prince The Ripper** Hn, you mean directly? No, I I'm not. Indirectly? Heh, who knows? Do you feel like your ass is itching in guilt?

**Vicecaptain Squalo ** Hi, sorry to interrupt. How you doin' Bel? This is me, Yamamoto. I couldn't help but to hear Squalo and I had to wrestle his phone to say this to you. I think you shouldn't worry too much about the flowers. Its purpose was not to coax anyone's ire, I'm sure. It's just a couple of harmless flowers, after all.

**Prince The Ripper ** A couple?

**Prince The Ripper ** Harmless?

**Prince The Ripper** Are you sure Squalo didn't accidentally ram your head with his blunt sword somewhere when you were… doing whatever it is you're doing? Where on earth did you not understand the point of what I'm saying?

**Vicecaptain Squalo** Hahaha, last time I checked, I'm pretty much sure he didn't. As I was saying, you don't need to worry about the flowers. Trust me!

**Prince The Ripper** That's where our problem stands. The Prince doesn't trust you. And it seems to me that you're hiding some vital information. Aha! That's it, isn't it? You knew who turn our mansion into a house for Barbies! This is an order from the Prince: I demand you to spill your beans at this moment!

**Prince The Ripper** Hey, peasant.

**Prince The Ripper** You have guts, defying Prince's order like this…

* * *

**Leviathunder ** wtf happens to this guys are going to be so dead if boss finds out.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** And when that happens, you will also be one of the carcass that Boss had always want to make you to be. And I'm the only one who will be flying to another country, looking down to my ex fellow Varia lot from a comfortable airplane while sipping marmalade juice.

**Leviathunder** just try and we'll is there all these ppl loitering around the hallway?

**Way Too Awesome Fran** I – huh? People? What people? And could you please type normal? It's an eyesore.

**Leviathunder** i'll type the way i are lots of strangers going in and out… and woah whats with the airplanes?

**Way Too Awesome Fran** What…

* * *

**Luss-oneesama** Waaaai~ I don't know what happened, but I like this! Thumbs up for anyone who made my fantasy come true!

* * *

**BBtakeshi80** Told 'ya so ;) there was no need for you or your friends to worry about it too much.

**Vicecaptain Squalo** Oh, shut up, Yamamoto. Just… shutup.

**BBtakeshi80** And sorry again, about the bamboo brush. I kind of forgot once I got to Beijing. But I'll be sure to write down your request next time!

**Vicecaptain Squalo** HAH. Don't be so sure that there's going to be a next time, brat!

* * *

**Vicecaptain Squalo** joins **The Prince and His Subject** conference.

**Vicecaptain Squalo** Why the hell am I supposed to join this useless thing? It's freakin USELESS.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** Yet, you joined anyway.

**Luss-oneesama ** Aaawwwww, did you guys see that? It's so cute I couldn't stop awwwing!

**Prince The Ripper** For the umpteenth time.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** And we still can hear you 'aww'-ing, even when we're two rooms and one floor apart.

**Prince The Ripper** Speaking of which, have they caught you yet?

**Luss-oneesama** Oh, don't worry, I'm using my super-spy ninja techniques I learned some time ago. And they wouldn't notice me anyway, what with all the sexual tension going on. I swear on my grave, Boss couldn't take his eyes off him for a second and it sends my heart beat like a running horse on fire! Aiieeeeeee I could meeeelt!

**Vicecaptain Squalo** You stupid bunch really have no life. Don't you have something else better to do than spying boss or his love life!

**Prince The Ripper** Denial, denial. Squalo, if we're a 'stupid bunch' who has no life, what does that makes you? Ah, the commander of the stupid bunch! Shishishi, and don't even try to fool us. I know you're just as interested in boss' love life as we do. At least it got SOMETHING going on, as opposed to YOURS, whats with it being nonexistent and all. Ushishishi, I can't get enough of that.

**Vicecaptain Squalo** Fuck, Bel, would you just drop it already! When will you stop your obsession with this!

**Prince The Ripper** Shishishishishishishi, not in the near future, I'm afraid.

**Vicecaptain Squalo** Fuck. Double fuck for you, you Shitty Princess from Prissy shitland. Just go die jumping off a cliff after sticking your unmanly trash of a tiara on a blender.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** At least you got a better vocabulary at cursing than Bel-senpai is, Commander.

**Prince The Ripper** Squalo, you're on my top three must-kill list after this little froggy here.

**Luss-oneesama** Oh oh, I saw Boss and Tsuna-chan toasting their glass! I think they've finished eating now! I wish Levi could be here with us in this conference! Where is he anyway? You invited him right, Bel?

**Way Too Awesome Fran** That old pervert would just make a good piece of electronic invention go to waste.

**Prince The Ripper ** Not to mention, adding more non-degradable trash to this world that would further worsen global warming.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** The Tenth Boss would weep in despair when he found out that the communication device he sent us fell completely useless in Levi's hands.

**Prince The Ripper** I bet he just doesn't know how to accept the conference invitations. BLEH!

**Luss-oneesama** Wow, really? I never guessed that Levi is not really a technology person…

**Prince The Ripper** I once snuck around on his phone and saw that he hadn't been using it much more than to make phone calls and messages and emails. And even then, he doesn't really uses it much either. He's even suckier than Squalo. I mean, hadn't he heard about surfing the internet or something? And whats the point of having Location Finder and Face and Voice Recognition Software on his phone then?

**Way Too Awesome Fran** Really a waste, I say.

**Vicecaptain Squalo** Hey, I'm still here.

**Prince The Ripper** Yeah, I know.

**Prince The Ripper** And speaking of which, could you move a little to the left? The curtain is in the way.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** And please stop moving around too much and try get a little closer. I can barely see the two of them.

**Luss-oneesama** Just so you know guys, trying to record something while typing at the same time is NOT an easy task. Not to mention, I have to climb up the BALCONY and have to keep myself HIDDEN from view.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** Yeah, we know.

**Prince The Ripper** And the Prince appreciate it, you know… if only you could get a closer look at them, I would appreciate it even MORE.

**Way Too Awesome Fran** What he said.

**Luss-oneesama** Argh! Okay, FINE. I am the one who volunteered to do this. At least I'm going to do it right! I'm going to stop conference-ing you guys. Let's just use phone conference, ok?

**Way Too Awesome Fran** That's actually a good idea… I wonder why didn't we think of that from the start. How is that you came up with chat conference instead huh, senpai? While you knew phone-conference would be so much easier…

**Prince The Ripper** Shaddap.

* * *

_On 21st of March, Don Vongola got married with Xanxus of the Varia._

_It was a small and simple wedding at the back garden of Cavallone's country-side mansion, only attended by private relatives and in-house comrades. Nevertheless, the reception was blanketed with a warm, homey complexion, with lilac color spread all over the place._

_The ribbons, laces, drapes, table cloth. All dressed in soft purple with some streak of white and silver here and there._

_And the flowers. Anemones, Asters, and Daffodils. All carefully chosen by Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru, who argues about it as much as they do with every little detail for the rest of the wedding._

_The Ninth couldn't even begin to express how touched he felt when he saw the two figure of his son and Iemitsu's son – whom he had treated like his own son as well – standing next to each other._

_There was a shed of tears on Iemitsu's cheek whereas Nana Sawada was beaming in happiness for her son and had Lambo and I-Pin documented all of the reception._

_When both men stood before the altar, broken-white suits adorning their bodies in perfect fit and their disheveled hair trimmed, each tied into a ponytail, they sneak a quick glance towards each other._

_Tsuna responded with a smile. Xanxus merely stared back and got his sight back forward a couple of seconds later._

_There were a roar of applause when they had exchanged rings to each other's sweet finger and kissed lightly on the lips. There were many tears of joy as well as tears of weep on the audiences' face. But there were only girlish squeals when Tsunayoshi and Xanxus later proceed to throw their pocket-flower decoration (combined together as a bouquet after the ceremony with other kinds of flowers by Kyouko Sasagawa). There were even some men in it and a few others who were too proud to blatantly go up to join those noisy bunches._

_The receiver of the boquet was Hayato Gokudera and Haru Miura, but that's for another story._

_Even though Tsunayoshi and his partner seemed to be enjoying the time (in their own way), there was a significant amount of uneasiness emitted from the both of them._

_Can they make this work somehow?_

* * *

"We can never guess what would happen then, can we? The truth is, I still don't know what will happen from now on. I'd like to think that I've found something… however small that is. I want to treasure this feeling and enjoy it while it lasts. Who knows whether I would still have it after I went pass this time…?"

"Don't think. You don't have to think about the future all the time. Nobody knows what will happen in the future. Just go with the flow, like me. When something unexpected happen, just wing it all you like, the way I do."

There was a soft chuckle from the other party, "Yeah. Just like you, act first and think later. I'm not particularly fond of it, but I don't really dislike the whole idea," Tsuna smiled and took out a disc from the pile he has been browsing, "Ah, found it. I know this is a really popular song and everyone seems to like it and, well, some people tend to stop liking things after it became too common. But I still like this song after all."

A mellow guitar melody played through the sound effect, serving as the opening of the song. Tsuna grabbed Xanxus' arm from the cushion, urging him to stand. "Come on. We should have had this on our First Dance. I really had no idea why Poker Face was played instead. Maybe someone's idea of a practical joke?"

"Humph. The DJ couldn't remember who was it that made the last-minute change… but it must have something to do with one of your shitty Guardians."

"Hey, stop accusing them every time something happen, okay? I happen to like my 'shitty' Guardians, mind you. They wouldn't do such thing… even if it's Gokudera-kun. He even helped with the preparation you know! I don't think he would go as far as to ruin it, after all the amount of arguing with Haru."

"Would you say the same to that Mukuro and Hibari bastards, though?" while moving along with the song, Xanxus made a snicker.

"Eh…" at this, there was a pause from Tsuna's part. He gulped down a lump and answered, "well… Hibari-san is not the type of person who would go all the trouble to do that, though. And if it's him, I'm sure the DJ would have remembered. Hibari-san is not really someone you'll easily forget after all… and as for Mukuro… erhm…"

"You can't deny that one."

"True. I can't deny the fact…heheheh."

And then there was silence. Only the sweet melody from the CD player and the movement of their body, moving along with the rhythm. There was something oddly calming when Tsuna heard Xanxus' heartbeat. It resonates with him and its tempo made him feel at ease.

"Sorry, I had no idea that you're allergic to flowers. I promise everything will be just the way it was tomorrow. And you were sneezing so much… I kind of felt bad."

"Well. Normally, it wouldn't have gotten that bad. But you got the whole mansion covered in them…"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I kind of went overboard with it. I want to give you a surprise, but I had no idea what I should prepare."

"I like the airplane show, though. All of this are way too cliché, whats with the flowers and dinners and the furniture music. But I can still tolerate that particular one, the airplane show. I kind of liked it, indeed. And it can't be helped if you didn't know about my allergy. We really haven't had the time to talk about each other before after all."

"Yeah… but we'll do it from now on, 'kay? I want to know your likes and dislikes, what other allergies you have aside from flowers, the place you like to visit, the kind of music you like…"

"One at a time, Darling Tsunayoshi. I won't go anywhere."

There was a slight blush on Tsunayoshi's face when Xanxus said his name with such affection. "Yeah… we have all the time we need to know each other. One hundred or one thousand days, we got all the time we need…"

Xanxus stopped his movement and grabbed Tsunayoshi's chin from his shoulder and face it upward. He smiled affectionately and caress his hair, before leaning in and slowly closed the distance, "Yep, we do." But then, when they were just one breath away, something caught Xanxus' eyes and he stopped.

"Eh? What's wrong…?" Tsunayoshi asked dazedly, a bit disappointed.

"Those wretched shit…" he murmured somewhat angrily "Don't move. Wait just a second." Xanxus walked over to the balcony. After doing something on the rear side, he casually strolls back inside, closed the window and closed the curtain for good. "Now, where were we?"

Tsunayoshi chuckled and played with his hair teasingly, unaware of the distant cry of someone falling just outside the window (or even if he did realized it, he decided to ignore it, for the best). Xanxus slowly approach him, eyes half-slatted as he took his partner's waist and nudge his chin playfully at Tsunayoshi's chin, before finally closing the distance for good and kissed him.

They were originally bound together not in a normal wedded-couple fashion. They were previously enemies, and after ten or so years passed, they were expected to live and spend their lives together. But what's done is done, and with hope that they would not be living in hell with each other for the rest of their lives, how many days or weeks or years it take, they'll learn to love each other for who they are, and go on with lives, so that they can still enjoy it despite their circumstances. They will keep going on, just like eternal tango.

_Fin_

_#BGM: The Only Exception - Paramore_

* * *

Omake

"Can't believe I lost. Again. To YOU, of all people! I know I should have hold on to five minutes!" Squalo slapped a wad of Italian cash on the table, clearly irritated.

"Sigh. It's such a waste to give this beautiful currency to someone like you, senpai. Can I not give it to you?"

"No way. Pay up, pay up. A bet you lose, your wallets' gone loose. Squalo, you still owe me another sheet."

"Well, fuck if I care. You didn't exactly specify how many sheets I owe you, dammit."

Just when Bel was about to give another cheeky riposte, the door of the newly repaired recreation room slammed open and Levi stood at the doorway, "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I just figured out how to accept the conference… hm? Where's Lussuria?"

"Speaking of which," ignoring Levi, Fran turned to face Bel and Squalo, "shouldn't we help Gay Man or something? I think I heard his distress plea somewhere… but I could be wrong and it could only be some wolves howling somewhere outside…"

"Nah, I think he's good by himself," Bel dismissed it and demanded again at Squalo to fill the deal.

* * *

AN: I had three version for the final chapter of this story, and I only got myself to finish this one because, well, I liked exchanging mails, chatting with strangers or friends on YM and other chatrooms, and I felt this intense urge to just finish it already, goddamit, and stop stalling around for Reborn's sake. So I did, kinda force myself a bit, and voila!

Okay, let's talk a bit, shall we? About the BBm chats. 'm not sure if Blackberry has a conference… but my hyper intuition tells me they don't. So, maybe… I kinda force that feature a bit, 'coz I want all of them conferencing together just like in a chatroom, y'know? After seeing all my friends uses BB and messenging each other… it just got to me. I wanted to write a chat-fic where Squalo pings Yamamoto on his Blackberry Messenger several times. *snicker* and how was it?

I can only say, thank you me, for finishing, and for everyone too, if you're still reading this story until its last chapter! I hope your patience paid off! And I'm multi-writing other fics too, so I hope to see you again on my next fic! (when it gets published)


End file.
